NinMario
NinMario is an upcoming video game compony, founded by Qwertail. The logo is not yet made. Only the corporation logo is confirmed. So far, it has 3 major consles. the consles are the fist 3 consles in the list of upcoming consles. A major consle is, when in developing, the one with the most games. This compony is separated into 2 catergories: Teh NinMario developing crew Teh NinMario publishing crew. When they are used together, they will become: Teh NinMario Corporation (Develop and Publish) Upcoming Consles KiWii 4DS The L System Genesis 2 DS Lite U MII MII-and-Watch 1DS Third-DemensionS Meta Zipher K 5DS Cancelled consles 1DSi MII HD Wii Z Ultra Nintendo Entertainment System Upcoming Games Wii U Super Mario smash bros. Tumble party If U were Mii New Super mario bros. Wii D.I.Y. Fawful D.I.Y. (tenative title) Waluigi (tenative title) Excite Bike Mario twist! excite bots 0 gravity the fairly odd parents in: Operation Dinkleberg Hitler: A bloody mess haunting+little kids=screams Math zero01 (tenative title) Jack New Super Mario Bros.U ZombiU Nintendo Land Noodle Mayhem Kirby's Olympics 3DS $$$ DS Mario Kart 64 DS Geekland Idakia Street U.S.A. Arcade Donkey Kong 4 Mario Bros. in Hollywood Link and the legend of the golden sowrd The Tsunamai (tenative title) Pubert's disease part 1 KiWii Harry Potter meets the Addams family Catch New super mario Bros. KiWii Uh-oh! Here comes Shadow Mario The tale of Bowser in super Mario Bros. 4 The Devil Mario kart KiWii Freakyforrms: Creations more advanced! The Invention of Hugo Kabret the Kremling Pubert's Disease: Part I Super Smash Bros. All for One Mario and Sonic at the soccer fields Mary, Pippin, and Treebeard Super mario -64 Luigi's Mansion 3: Over my dead and decomposed body! Scooby Doo meets eats the Addams Family The Fairly Odd Parents in: Super Baby Mario Kart: Mario Dies! The Superstar Saga adventures of Mario Paper Luigi Luigi and Daisy: Part 1 Here comes the Addams Family! (There goes the neighborhood.) Bakemon Black Bakemon White Bakemon Orang3 4DS Harry Potter Meets the addams Family Catch Freakyforms 4DS (Freakyforms: Creations More Advanced for the 4DS) Pubert's Disease Part 1 Chapter 4: Treebeard (Mary, Pippin, and Treebeard for 4DS) Super Mario -64 4DS (Super Mario -64 for 4DS) Bakemon (Bakemon White for 4DS) Mario and Luigi: Neverending Saga The 'Sim'psons The 'Sim'psons: Lisa's Zit The 'Sim'psons Halloween The 'Sim'psons: Bart Discovers Fantendo Wiki The 'Sim'psons: A new 'Sim'pson in the house! The 'Sim'psons: The Chronicles of Narnigie The 'Sim'psons and Catch Double Pack! Kill Twilight!! Mario and Luigi: Partners with Geno Democratics Republics Mario v.s. Lanky Kong: March of the Mickies The L System Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion Remake) Luigi's mansion 2 (Luigi's Mansion 2 remake) Luigi's Mansion 3 (Luigi's mansion 3: Over my Dead and decomposed body for The L System) The Simpsons Movie Just Dance: The Simpsons Movie Super Mario RPG: Hogwarts Part I Super Mario RPG: The sowrd of Godric Gryffindor (The second Part of Super Mario RPG: Hogwarts) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the 7 stars: The 2nd star is missing! Christmas with the Addamses Super luigi Bros. Mario Bros. 2 Mario and Wart (Remake of Super Mario Bros. 2) Wart Strikes again! (Sequel to Mario and Wart) Everybody dance kill now! The world that lasts forever The Addams: Season 1 Death 1 Noir the Cat Kong Mario's Shooting Range Luigi's Shooting Range Peach's Shooting Range: The Dumbest game ever! Daisy's Shooting range: The most Violent game ever! Daisy's Shooting Range: Worlds of EVIL Mario's Shroobing Range Luigi's Shroobing Range Daisy's Shroobing Range Mario FIA Mario and Sonic at the soccer fields Lego Harry Potter: Battling the Demonic Derslies Lego Harry Potter: Return of the Tanooki Leaf (The sequel to Lego Harry Potter: Battling the Demonic Derslies) Lego Sonic and the Black Knight Super Mario Bros. FIA Super Mario Bros. F1 (The sequel to Super mario bros. FIA) The trilogy of Tinker Toy: The great adventure Mario Party Pooper Genesis 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 Silver the Hedgehog: Mystery of the silver cave Diddy Kong Pilot Diddy Kong and Tails Pilot (Sequel to Diddy Kong Pilot) DS Lite U New Super Mario Mario Bros. Mii Chase Mii Mario Kart DS 2 MII Chase Mii Mario Kart Mii Super (your name here) Bros. The Addams Family: A new Musical Bart Didn't do it, man! Mii-and-watch Chase Mii Mario Kart Mii Super (Your name here) Bros. The addams family: A new musical Mario meets Spongebob 1DS Flipnote Studio The Stick Third-Dimension S Mario Kart: Legends of the Golden Glider The adventures of Tanooki Luigi Peach's Castle: A Game Cube Demo Remake Cancelled games 1DSi The Stick 2: STARE AT IT! (Sequel to The Stick) DS Geekland MII HD Disney Channel HD: The video game KiWii KiWikia: Wikia for KiWii! Trivia *The Third-DimensionS is just like a 3DS, and can even play 3DS games. However, the Third-DimensionS is diffrent because it's always set on maximum 3D. It is always set on that because there is no 3D slider. Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies Category:Game Companies